


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Dramedy, Fantasy, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Single Dad Youngbae, Slow-ish burn, Stranger to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**8:40 PM**

Love.

Love is a strange thing.It's something he's really never understood.

Because you see,in his eyes,love was nothing but a waste of time.

In his eyes there was no such thing as love of happily ever after.


End file.
